


Tamte dni, tamte noce ventôse'a

by The_Blue_Raven



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French Revolution RPF, Przybyszewska
Genre: Angst, Crack (only in chapter 6 tho), Emotional Hurt, Emotions, French Revolution, Gift Fic, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, I Tried, Love Triangles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, RPF, Sad, Sad Ending, To Be Continued, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/pseuds/The_Blue_Raven
Summary: Wrzucam tu ficzki o smaku angstu, masowo produkowane i podrzucane Dede jak niechciane dzieci. Siedzę w fandomie jedną nóżką, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość.Nic się przynajmniej póki co w fabule (a raczej jej braku) nie dzieje, ale może kiedyś dobijemy (my, autor) do ratingu M.Nie jest to RPF per se, bardziej taki luźny fanfik do i na motywach Przybyszewskiej.
Relationships: Camille Desmoulins/Maximilien Robespierre, Maximilien Robespierre/Louis Antoine de Saint-Just
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Rozdział 1, w którym autor ma problem z cytatami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dede_fabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dede_fabulous/gifts).



> Więc jeszcze raz: ja się do RPF nie pcham, ja tylko taguję, jak mi Dede każe, bo jestem w fandomie od tygodnia. Proszę nie krzyczeć na autora.  
> Autor również zaznacza, że wie, że cytat z Dantona wcale nie jest z Dantona, a research zawiódł, ale cytat pasuje idealnie, więc został. Prosimy więc P.T. Czytelników i Czytelniczki o uznanie tego za AU w którym Danton tak powiedział.

"Rewolucja, jak Saturn, pożera własne dzieci". Z pewnością byłbyś wściekły, słysząc, że cytuję Dantona, nawet w takich okolicznościach. Chociaż... Nie, nie byłbyś wściekły. Raczej rozżalony. Zasmucony. Zawiedziony? Pewnie znowu popatrzyłbyś na mnie zza okularów, pokręcił głową i po raz kolejny poprosił, żebym zmienił zdanie... Ale na to już za późno, prawda, Maxime?  
Co się z nami stało? Jakim cudem nasze drogi tak się rozeszły? Kiedyś, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi, nasza przyjaźń wydawała się niezniszczalna. Maxime i Camille, Camille i Maxime, ty i ja kontra reszta świata. Pamiętasz te wszystkie nieprzespane noce, spędzone na dyskusjach? Pamiętasz, jak czytałeś mi Rousseau, a ja spijałem słowa z twoich ust?  
Co się z nami stało, Maxime? Który z nas pierwszy zdradził? Chociaż czy to ważne kto był pierwszy, czy może raczej kto kogo skrzywdził bardziej?  
Wiem, że nie chciałeś, żeby tak się to skończyło - i uwierz mi, ja też nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem. Nigdy nie chciałem być twoim wrogiem, Maxime. Wiem, że już za późno, żeby prosić o wybaczenie czy je oferować. To już niczego nie zmieni.  
Rewolucja to nie Saturn, to raczej okrutny mały chłopiec. Bawiła się nami jak chciała, a znudziwszy się nami, rzuciła nas w kąt, żeby nas podeptać i zostawić. Jesteśmy jedynie zepsutymi zabawkami w rękach Historii, niczym mniej i niczym więcej, Maxime.


	2. Rozdział 2, w którym Saint-Just cierpi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, czy z kontekstu wiadomo o co chodzi. Pewnie później wszystko ładnie poprawię.

To nie jest prawdziwe uczucie.  
Jest tylko substytutem, namiastką kogoś, kogo Robespierre kochał - może dalej kocha - i czegoś, co kiedyś miał na wyciągnięcie ręki, a co bezpowrotnie stracił.  
Robespierre wcale go nie kocha, zapewne nawet za bardzo go nie lubi, wybrał go tylko dlatego, że przypomina mu kogoś zupełnie innego, kogoś, kogo już mieć nie może. Gdyby nie to, pewnie nawet by na niego nie spojrzał, zbyt zajęty swoimi sprawami, swoimi pismami i głosowaniami.  
Nienawidzi tego mężczyzny. Nienawidzi go, bo nigdy nie będzie w stanie go zastąpić, już zawsze będzie żył w jego cieniu - przynajmniej w oczach Robespierre'a. Oczywiście nie darzy go sympatią tak czy inaczej, ale, być może, gdyby Robespierre nie traktował go jako marnej imitacji swojego kochanka, na niechęci by się skończyło.  
Kiedyś, w chwili zapomnienia, Robespierre nazwał go jego imieniem. To było jak uderzenie w twarz, jak brutalne przypomnienie mu, kim naprawdę jest i jaki jest żałosny, próbując go przy sobie zatrzymać, wzbudzić w nim jakiekolwiek uczucia.  
A jednak nie potrafi odejść. I nieważne jak Robespierre go nazywa, fałszywa miłość jest lepsza niż obojętność.


	3. Rozdział 3, w którym wszyscy cierpią

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Może być to uznane za kontynuację rozdziału 2. Może, ale nie musi.

\- Możesz zostać na noc.  
Robespierre popatrzył na niego z mieszaniną zakłopotania i zdziwienia.  
Och, nie. Nie, nie, nie. Wszystko poszło zupełnie nie tak, jak powinno. Na początku było świetnie: zaprosił Robespierre'a do siebie, porozmawiali, zrobiło się późno, Robespierre przeciągnął się jak kot i udał, że wcale nie ziewa, stwierdził, że powinien wracać do siebie i...  
Coś poszło nie tak. Może powiedział to za szybko? Za bardzo entuzjastycznie i desperacko, jakby tylko czekał na taką okazję? Oczywiście, że na nią czekał, ale nie mógł przecież tego wprost okazać. Chociaż chyba to też mu się nie udało...  
Robespierre, wciąż wyraźnie zakłopotany, poprawił okulary.  
\- Ekhm. Dziękuję za propozycję, ale nie mógłbym...  
\- Ależ nalegam - odpowiedział Saint-Just, znowu za szybko, za nerwowo. Czuł już, jak Robespierre znowu wymyka mu się z rąk, kiedy już był tak blisko, kiedy już prawie go miał... - Naprawdę, niczym się nie przejmuj, nie powinieneś wracać po nocy, to żaden problem.  
Robespierre się zawahał. I to nawet nie był ten rodzaj wahania, który mógłby być uznany za dobry znak, to nie było zastanawianie się nad tym, czy jednak nie zostać na noc, a raczej nad tym, skąd te naciski i jak właściwie przekazać Saint-Justowi, że zachowuje się dziwnie i powinien przestać.  
Saint-Just złapał go za ręce i och, jakże on był żałosny, jak on się emocjonalnie prostytuował, z całą pewnością było nieprzyjemnie patrzeć, jak narzuca się Robespierre'owi, ale nie mógł przestać i nie umiał przestać.  
Robespierre spokojnym, ale stanowczym gestem wyrwał swoje dłonie z jego dłoni.  
\- Pójdę już. Powinieneś wypocząć, nie wyglądasz najlepiej i chyba...  
\- Nie, nie odchodź - przerwał mu - Nie odrzucaj mnie, błagam!  
\- Camille... - zaczął Robespierre i natychmiast urwał. Nie był to pierwszy raz kiedy zdarzyła mu się ta pomyłka i za każdym razem było to dla obu stron wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne.  
\- Mogę być twoim Camillem - odpowiedział natychmiast Saint-Just, ignorując ukłucie żalu, że znowu mógł być co najwyżej nieidealną kopią Desmoulinsa. Jeżeli Robespierre tego właśnie chciał, jeżeli taki właśnie był warunek... - Mogę być kim tylko zechcesz. Możesz zrobić ze mną co zechcesz. Proszę.  
Robespierre cofnął się i pokręcił głową.  
\- Idź spać - powiedział w końcu. - Na pewno jesteś przemęczony. Może lepiej będzie, jeżeli od razu zrobisz sobie kilka dni przerwy. Odpoczniesz, dojdziesz do siebie, poczujesz się lepiej...  
\- Nie idź - poprosił Saint-Just cicho, głosem dziecka, któremu odbiera się ulubioną zabawkę. Robespierre jednak, jak zwykle, był nieprzejednany.  
\- Dobranoc - odpowiedział. Sam odprowadził się do drzwi i sam je za sobą zamknął, zostawiając Saint-Justa samego z jego myślami i uczuciami.


	4. Rozdział 4, który jest po prostu alternatywnym zakończeniem rozdziału 3

\- Camille... - westchnął Robespierre, obejmując go nareszcie i zamykając oczy.  
Saint-Just z wrażenia zapomniał na chwilę, jak się oddycha. Przytulił tylko drugiego mężczyznę z taką samą desperacją, z jaką wcześniej prosił go, żeby został na noc.  
\- Camille... - odezwał się znowu Robespierre - Powiedz, że mi wybaczasz.  
\- T-tak, tak, oczywiście, że ci wybaczam - odpowiedział po chwili Saint-Just, głaszcząc go po policzku, ostrożnie, jakby Robespierre miał się od tego spłoszyć i znowu od niego uciec. Sądząc po jego reakcji, była to właściwa odpowiedź, może nie idealna, ale przecież on sam też nie był idealną kopią Desmoulinsa... Może gdyby nią był, Robespierre kochałby go chociaż trochę. - O nic się nie martw, Maxime, nie mam ci niczego za złe. Po prostu pozwól mi przy sobie być, tyle mi wystarczy.  
Robespierre otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak nagle się rozmyślił.  
\- Nie, to na nic - westchnął, otwierając oczy. - Niepotrzebnie zgadzałem się zostać, najlepiej będzie jak o wszystkim zapomnimy. Powinniśmy się położyć spać, zanim... Zanim znowu zrobię coś głupiego.  
\- To moja wina, prawda? - Saint-Just wpatrywał się w podłogę, mrugając nerwowo, żeby powstrzymać łzy. - Nie jestem nim, nie umiem być nim, nie umiem udawać wystarczająco dobrze... - Powoli odetchnął, próbując się jakoś uspokoić. - Nieważne. Wszystkiego się nauczę. Powiedz mi, jak mam mówić, jak mam chodzić, co mam robić. Wszystkiego się nauczę. Będę ćwiczyć, dopóki nie będziesz ze mnie zadowolony. Będę kim tylko zechcesz i zrobię dla ciebie wszystko.  
Och, jakiż on był żałosny na kolanach przed Robespierrem, błagający go o chociaż odrobinę zainteresowania, o cień uczucia... Jakże nisko upadł, zgadzając się odgrywać przed nim przedstawienie w zamian za kilka pocałunków, nie więcej... I jakim desperatem musiał być, żeby zgodzić się na to bez zastanowienia i wątpliwości, a co najważniejsze - bez żalu.  
Teraz nareszcie stanie się idealną kopią. Teraz będzie lepszy niż prawdziwy Desmoulins, będzie tym, kogo Robespierre potrzebuje najbardziej. Teraz nareszcie będzie naprawdę kochany i nieważne, jaką cenę przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić.


	5. Rozdział 5, w którym Robespierre wreszcie może poprowadzić narrację, a wszyscy cierpią (te dwa fakty nie są ze sobą pozwiązane - prawdopodobnie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Może, ale nie musi być połączone z pierwszą miniaturką.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dede mówi, że 10/10. Także no.

Masz rację, Camille. Nasze drogi rozeszły się zupełnie. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie brakuje mi rozmów z tobą czy innych aspektów twojej obecności, ale sam rozumiesz, że w takiej sytuacji nie jestem w stanie udawać, że nic się nie stało. Podjęliśmy takie a nie inne decyzje i musimy żyć z ich konsekwencjami. Być może gdybym wiedział, gdzie te decyzje mnie zaprowadzą, postąpiłbym inaczej, ale na to jest już za późno. Nie ma sensu się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie możemy rozpamiętywać wszystkiego wciąż na nowo i nie możemy cały czas żyć przeszłością, Camille, musimy iść naprzód. Nie jesteśmy już tymi marzycielskimi chłopcami, którymi kiedyś byliśmy. Ty masz żonę, a ja... Cóż. Saint-Just jest porządnym człowiekiem i naprawdę mu na mnie zależy. Nie twierdzę, że idealnie do siebie pasujemy, ale najwyraźniej jesteśmy dostatecznie dobrze dobrani, przynajmniej dla niego.  
Postaraj się w miarę możliwości zapomnieć o mnie oraz o tym, co kiedykolwiek nas łączyło. Niektórym uczuciom najlepiej jest pozwolić umrzeć - i mieć nadzieję, że nie będą nawiedzać nas zza grobu.


	6. Rozdział 6, którego autor nie zamierza traktować poważnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To jest crack. Napisany dla Dede, żeby Dede nie było smutno, że Desmoulins wzion umar. Z tego też powodu znowu jeździmy po SJ.  
> Nie chciałem tego wrzucać w osobne dzieło, bo i tak jest za krótkie na cokolwiek.

\- Słuchajcie, chciałbym wam kogoś przedstawić - ogłosił Robespierre. Wskazał na Desmoulinsa. - To jest mój facet, Camille. A to - tu z kolei wskazał na Saint-Justa - to jest zapasowy Camille, w razie jakby ten pierwszy się zgubił czy coś.

***

Robespierre chciał postukać łyżeczką w brzeg kieliszka, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę zgromadzonych, jednak nie miał pod ręką żadnego kieliszka, więc postukał nią Saint-Justa w twarz.  
\- Doszły mnie słuchy, jakoby miał mieć tu swoich faworytów i traktować kogoś niesprawiedliwie... Przecież wiecie, że równość wszystkich jest dla mnie bardzo ważna. Lubię Camilla i wszystkich nie-Camille'i tak samo.

***

\- Ale oni są do siebie tacy podobni! Jak ty ich rozróżniasz?  
\- Jeden ma grzywkę, drugi ma rozum i godność.

***

\- Robespierre, nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć, ale twój facet zgilotynował twojego drugiego faceta...  
Robespierre westchnął smutno.  
\- Cóż, takie rzeczy się czasami zdarzają. To przykre, ale nic na to nie poradzę...  
\- Nienienie, na odwrót.  
\- SAINT-JUST ZROBIŁ CO?!!


	7. Rozdział 7, w którym następuje pożegnanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koniec liceum, ale w wersji historycznej, trochę smutnej i tak uczuciowej, że się niedobrze robi. Ale co chcecie, to Camille.  
> A.K.A. Robespierre and his dumb bf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejne dzieło z cyklu "Dedeeeeee, nudzi mi się, Dedeeeeee, dej prompta, będę angsty pisał",

– I pamiętaj, masz o siebie dbać.  
– Dobrze, Camille.  
– I masz się nie przepracowywać.  
– Jak sobie życzysz, Camille.  
– I koniecznie masz pisać, tak?  
Robespierre nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.  
– Oczywiście, Camille. Codziennie.  
– No. To właśnie chciałem usłyszeć – odpowiedział zadowolony Desmoulins. – I masz przyjechać... Nie wiem, kiedy, ale kiedyś musisz. Przecież ja tu umrę z nudów bez ciebie. A jak nie umrę, to zwariuję.  
– Coś wymyślisz.  
Robespierre przytulił przyjaciela, a Camille rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej. Przytulanie się do niższego o dobre kilka centymetrów Maxime'a było śmiesznie i wymagało pewnej gimnastyki, ale Camille nie narzekał. W końcu tylko on miał specjalne przywileje, pozwalające mu w ogóle zbliżać się do Robespierre'a na mniej niż metr bez przedstawienia mu pół roku wcześniej stosownej petycji. Korzystał więc z nich bez umiarkowania, argumentując, że przecież następnym razem zobaczą się pewnie za rok, musi się więc naprzytulać na zapas. Maxime zaprotestował dopiero po kilku minutach, bardziej z poczucia przyzwoitości niż z faktycznego niezadowolenia.  
– No już, zburzysz mi włosy – mruknął, opędzając się od Desmoulinsa, ale zupełnie bez przekonania. Camille pocałował go ostatni raz, szybko muskając ustami kącik jego ust.  
– Pamiętaj o mnie – poprosił. Brzmiał dziwnie poważnie, zupełnie inaczej niż zazwyczaj.  
– Nie zapomnę. Jeszcze tylko dwa lata – przypomniał mu Robespierre.  
Camille pokiwał głową i zamrugał, udając, że wcale nie próbuje powstrzymać łez.  
– I wtedy będziemy razem już na zawsze – oświadczył, ale ton jego głosu sugerował, że czeka na jakąś deklarację ze strony przyjaciela.  
Robespierre złapał go za ręce.  
– Na zawsze – powtórzył poważnie.  
– Obiecujesz...?  
Zawahał się. Nie był w stanie przewidzieć, co przyniesie przyszłość, ale tak samo nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Camille'a... Poza tym jak do tej pory nic nie było w stanie ich rozdzielić, więc czemu miałoby się to zmienić?  
– Obiecuję.


End file.
